Kamen Rider Metal Chapter 1
by MechaJohn35
Summary: This is my first Kamen Rider fanfic. Please enjoy, and the summary of the story is at the start. I got the idea for this from my friend, jboggs64, so please support him. Enjoy!.


Background: Hayato's father, the old Kamen Rider Metal, had died two years before, when Hayato was 16. Now, the great city of Kayano was protected solely by Kamen Rider Crystal, his mother. His mother and father had gone through the surgical process to become the way they were, but the powers were designed to be hereditary, and Hayato was proof that it worked. Hayato had already received his training on how to use the Metal powers, and his upcoming graduation meant he could finally become the new Kamen Rider Metal.

 _Kayano High School, 1:20 pm (Hayato's Graduation)_

"Sosuke Itō. Yuki Kobayashi." The principal called. Hayato Toriyama's graduation was under way.

 _Just have to wait for this to end. Then I can finally get my Metallic Armband!_ he thought. He looked out into the crowd and saw his mother get up. Their eyes locked, and Hayato immediately saw in his mother's gray eyes what was happening. There was a Leech attack! Leeches had been attacking Kayano for years. No one knew what had caused their formation, but they slowly became a part of normal life. The Leeches could suck the feelings and emotions of any living thing, making them dull and lifeless. Kamen Rider Metal and Crystal, however were not affected by this, but they could still be hurt by the Leeches' sharp 6-inch teeth. As his mother left the auditorium, he itched to go. _Why can't this thing hurry up?_

 _Great Kayano Street, 1:30 pm_

"Another horde of Leeches. Great. And on the day of my son's graduation." Hayato's mother muttered. As she used her Crystal Armband and Crystal Medal to transform into Kamen Rider Crystal, the Leeches appeared...but with someone else. "Who are you?" Hayato's mother stranger produced his own armband and slotted a medal into it.

"My name is Dark Rider Mineral. I wasn't supposed to tell you my name, on the _very slight_ chance you might escape, but…Super Leeches, ATTACK!"

"Super Leeches?" Hayato's mother asked.

"You'll see what I'm talking about soon enough." Behind Mineral, Leeches appeared. Mineral then shouted, "Transform!", and they did. Normal Leeches had a worm shaped body with a head dominated by a mouth with rows of sharp teeth. They had 2 stubby pink legs and arms. Super Leeches had six strong arms and two legs tinged blue instead of pink, and the head stayed the same. They rushed at Crystal, showing their extreme speed. Crystal slotted the Gypsum Gun Medal into her armband and received the Gypsum Gun. She shot 3 advancing Super Leeches twice before they fell, and exclaimed

"Wow! Normal Leeches took only one shot. But, I still don't see how these are _Super_ Leeches." Suddenly, All four remaining Super Leeches leaped up in the air and landed on Crystal.

"I'll tell you how these Super Leeches are more _super_. They can now affect Kamen Rider Metal and Crystal." said Rock. Crystal went down under the Super Leeches, feeling them suck the emotions out of her. Her vision swam, and all she could see were the giant teeth of the Super Leeches before she passed out.

 _Great Kayano Street, 2:00 pm_

"Mom?" Hayato asked. "Mom!" He ran over to his mother's body. He checked her pulse. It was faint but steady. He saw the marks where the Leeches had bitten. Contrary to popular belief, Leeches didn't bite into someone unless they wanted to hurt them physically; they just touched their teeth to the victim's body.

"I have to get Mom to HQ and see what Doc can do." Hayato said to himself.

 _Kamen Rider Kayano HQ 2:15 pm_

Doctor Minato Watanabe was a medical doctor and an inventor who created the surgical processes that made Kamen Rider Metal and Crystal hereditary. He also created the armbands that Medals could be slotted into to create suits and weapons. He had an extensive laboratory under the Toriyama house.

"This looks serious," he said, contemplating the bite marks and Crystal's lifeless state. "She is not dead, but in some kind of coma or limbo. What kind of Leeches could have affected Rider Crystal?"

"Please, Doc. I need to get the Metallic Armband and some Medals and find out what happened to my mom."

"Sorry, Hayato. I know you're experienced, but your mother surpasses you, and look what happened to her. You'll need some backup, but you're an only child, so there's no person with inherited powers to help."

"Okay," said Hayato,"But how did people get Kamen Rider powers before you invented the whole inheritance thing?"

"Before, the people were implanted with a computer. With the medals and armband, the computer activated and changed the person. Depending on their bodies, people can stay in stronger forms longer or shorter. It might be different in other places, but that's the way it is here."

"So couldn't you just implant some computer stuff into someone?" Hayato asked.

"Yes, but you need to find someone worthy enough to become...Kamen Rider Crystal."

 _Shinnosuke Park 5:30 pm_

 _Find someone worthy enough to become...Kamen Rider Crystal. Easier said than done._ Hayato thought. "What am I supposed to do, hold Kamen Rider tryouts?"

"What's Kamen Rider?" someone asked. It was Haruka Takahashi, a tall girl from school who was usually secluded from everyone in class.

"Uhhhh…" Hayato said. "It's…"

"I was just kidding. I know _exactly_ what Kamen Rider is." Hayato said.

"So you know it's a group of people who fight off bad things like the Leeches using armbands and medals?"

"Yeah, of course I do, now that you've told me." Hayato realized his mistake and thought being able to trick people into telling them what you wanted to know was a good trait for a Kamen Rider. "Uhh.. So you'll um… come with me?" Hayato asked.

"Yes, but don't do anything wrong. I know 6 different ways to beat you down into the ground." With a gulp, Hayato led Haruka to his house.

 _Kamen Rider Kayano HQ 6:00 pm_

"I thought you were kidding about all of this," Haruka said, after being briefed on the situation. "You want me to be Kamen Rider Crystal?"

"Yes," Doc said, "We do."

"Okay," Haruka said.

"What? You've already decided? It's a big job, you know. I've been training for years." Hayato exclaimed.

"Yeah, I've decided. I wasn't kidding when I said I know 6 different ways to beat you into the ground. I've been bored all my life. Everyone needs some action!" Haruka said. Doc and Hayato looked at each other and nodded

"Okay, I'll need you, Ms. Takahashi." Doc said.

After hours of surgical work, Haruka Takahashi was now the new Kamen Rider Crystal.

 _Kamen Rider Kayano HQ 9:30 pm_

"Okay, Haruka, here's the Crystal Armband and medals: the Crystal Medal for actually transforming into Kamen Rider Crystal, the Gypsum Gun medal as your main weapon, the Calcite Staff Medal as your secondary weapon, and the last resort: the Gypsum Medal for transforming into Kamen Rider Amethyst. Transforming will give you a big boost in power but for a short time as your body cannot handle it. Hayato, here's the Metal Armband and medals: the Metallic Medal, the Iron Hammer Medal for your main weapon and the Nickel Gun Medal for your secondary weapon. Your last resort will be the Silver Medal for transforming into Kamen Rider Silver. Same rules apply. Got it?" said Doc.

"Yup," said Hayato. "Let's go!" "How about tomorrow?" Haruka asked. "Now that I'm 18, I have more freedom, but I still have a curfew."

 _Great Kayano Street 9:30 am_

"Come out!" Hayato yelled in Kamen Rider Metal form. Haruka was standing next to him in Kamen Rider Crystal form. Kamen Rider Metal's uniform had a black and silver color scheme, while Kamen Rider Crystal stood out in pink. Each uniform had a cape with the Riders' respective symbols: Rider Metal with a jumble of different metals, and Rider Crystal with gypsum. Each wore a helmet, a semi-bulky chestplate, armguards, and pants. To finish it off, they both wore boots that went halfway up to their knees. Suddenly, at the top of the buildings surrounding them, Super Leeches appeared.

"That's not what Leeches are supposed to look like. Those must be what had bitten Mom!" Hayato said. The Super Leeches jumped down from the buildings and landed on the street.

"Time to finish you off," Haruka said. She slotted in the Gypsum Gun Medal and received the Gypsum Gun. She fired off some shots, but they were blocked by a green blur. The blur turned out to be Dark Rider Mineral, as he proclaimed:

"I am Dark Rider Mineral, the one who will end Riders Crystal and Metal!"

"Have you ever heard of a Dark Rider, Hayato?" asked Haruka.

"No, but I'm pretty sure he's the one who commanded the Leeches to attack my mother." Hayato answered. Suddenly, Mineral slotted in a Medal into his Armband and yelled:

"Talc! Hardness Level 1! Transform!" Mineral's outfit had looked exactly like Metal's except where there was silver there was green, and he had no logo. Now, his green color had turned to a whitish color, and his insignia was a picture of talc.

He slotted another Medal into his Armband and said, "Talcum powder bombs! Go!" Balls of white powder exploded in front of Metal and Crystal, sending them hurtling backward. The powder was so thick, it was impossible to see. A slash from a sword hit both Riders back and cleared the powder.

"This is my Mineral Sword. As I acquire new mineral powers, they are added onto my sword. I soon hope to acquire the mineral diamond, making me the strongest person in the world! And just so you know, it _was_ me who commanded these Super Leeches to attack your mother. Now, I must go. My power is draining. Goodbye!" Quick as a flash, he jumped away, leaving the Super Leeches to attack.

 _Great Kayano Street 10:00 am_

"Okay, those _things_ are finally finished." said Haruka. "Let's go, Hayato." Hayato was lost in thought, thinking about who Dark Rider Mineral was and how he was going to get the secret of reviving his mother and all the people who had been affected by the Leeches.

"I'm coming, Haruka. I'm coming."

 _End of Chapter 1_


End file.
